


Heat hazed days

by Trickstxr



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat, Death, Drabble, Short Story, boyf reinds if you squint, jeremy heere - Freeform, slight gore warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickstxr/pseuds/Trickstxr
Summary: Jeremy Heere can hardly believe his eyes. The summer just started and shits already going down.warning, its short and it's based off the vocaloid song, heat hazed days





	Heat hazed days

The sky was a clear blue, barely a cloud in the sky. Jeremy checked the time, 12:38. ‘Time to leave’ he heaved himself off the floor and went to meet Michael at the park. There was a soft breeze, streets bustling with people and the murmured promise of rain. Jeremy smiled as he saw Michael “Hey!” His voice was soft as he approached his best friend. Michael took of his white headphones and gave some sort of sign to Jeremy. “Let’s go to the swings” A sudden breeze tugged Jeremy towards them, and he swore he saw someone in the corner of his eye, not a normal person. But he shrugged the feeling off. Michael sat down on one of the swings, looking towards the sky “man, do I hate summer” he mumbled bitterly. A black- and white patched cat leaped into the boy’s lap. “How come?” Jeremy murmured, wiping his forehead off with his sleeve. “It’s so warm and way too sticky” Michael simply shrugged, stroking the cat contently. Jeremy looked towards the street, the traffic light shone the friendly green. The cat jumped out in one smooth move as the traffic light turned red. Michael immediately gasped and ran after it. Jeremy’s eyes widened as he watched his friend jump into of a truck. He wanted to scream, but nothing came out as his gaze filled with the bright color of red. Red covered the tuck, the pavement and filled the air which such a horrid stench. Jeremy choked back a sob, stumbling back from the broken pieces of his best friend, the cat stared at him from across the road, but it wasn’t the cat that caught his eye. It was a man, at least in his thirties, with the most striking blue eyes Jeremy had ever seen. He smirked widely and stared from across the street mouthing something along the lines of ‘What you see is exactly what you’re going to get” Jeremy’s gaze started fainting, he glanced on last time at Michael’s wrangled mess.


End file.
